Herobrine
Herobrine, later known as Armenbrine, is the main antagonist in The Haunting and The Haunted. Overview Herobrine is the main antagonist in The Haunting and The Haunted franchise. He is portrayed by Collincz (body actor, normal Collin variant), Mittens1 (body actress, bloody Collin variant), my minecraft ss (voice actor), ShadowsFusion (same as Collincz), RejectedShotgun (as Drake), Gamecrown96 (as Armenbrine and Drake), xikroniczz (as Armenbrine), LegitxxGlitch (as Armenbrine) Herobrine appears in many forms, two of which appear throughout The Haunting universe. His first known form was known to be in the body of Collin, before this body was destroyed and the spirit took control of the body of Armen, the brother of Collin. Some time after, with some use of magic from Drake, Herobrine's control split, with the majority on Armen while some slowly gaining control over Drake. It is possible that Herobrine can not exist in the mortal world as he can only exist in vessels. In The Haunting 3, Herobrine's vessel is destroyed by Armen, but Herobrine then enters Armen in order to survive. This would imply that Herobrine can only exist if he has a vessel, making it possible that original Herobrine took Collin's body in order for him to be animate. Herobrine is based off of the Minecraft creepypasta character Herobrine, a mob of which many people have speculated to exist within the game as a very dangerous threat, however, much evidence supports the fact that this character is simply a work of fiction. It was also speculated that this character is based off of the dead brother of Notch (the creator of Minecraft), although Notch himself stated he does not have any siblings. History Early Life In the Demon Realm, Herobrine appeared, and somehow, he managed to leave the Demon Realm into the Overworld, where he began his rampage across the world. At some point, he took control over Collin, whom had lost control and killed his parents. Herobrine gains full control after Collin ejects his "humanity" into an Enderman, which forms Drake. ''The Haunting: Minecraft Movie'' Herobrine was first seen outside Drake's window, fighting and killing some skeletons. He continuously haunted Drake and Armen at night while they remained within their house. He eventually trapped them in some underground passages before forcing them to fall into the void. ''The Haunting: Second Life'' Herobrine continues to haunt Drake and Armen, and successfully trapped them in the Nether for a short period of time, during which they "killed" him, however he returned to life to kill one of them and torture the other for eternity. This did not seem to have happened, as both Drake and Armen woke up from Herobrine's palace in the town of Ruby Shire. Haunting at the Arctic Base Sometime before Drake and Armen's arrival, Collin, seemingly in his former self, arrives in the Arctic with someone named Grayson. The two sought refuge where they meet Luke, gaining jobs at the Oil Rig. Collin somehow falls into an ice cave, and encounters a strange being who looks exactly like him, except with white eyes. A snowstorm kicks in and Luke goes missing, while Grayson is stuck being haunted by Herobrine. ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine'' Herobrine has been spotted most in these episodes and in the end when Armen sacrificed himself for Drake and Grayson and at that point Herobrine had merged with Armen ''The Haunted'' Season 1 As seen in episode Herobrine, acting though Armen, caused widespread descruction thoughout the Badlands. However, 2 years after the events of the Haunting 3, Drake confronted Herobrine though Armen but wasn't able to defeat him. It's likely this happened because Drake no longer had any weapon capable of defeating Herobrine. It's unclear if Herobrine will continue to stalk Drake and Grayson, but it seems to be a secondary objective to causing widespread ruin. He also seems to be very powerful because (part of Him being split away, most in Armen, the rest in Drake), he can seemingly control both Armen and Drake, even with very little as seen in episode 5 "memories" in the very end. He may have also been the tormentor to Drake and Armen in Origins and to Drake and Grayson in Temptation, attacking in Origins and taunting in Temptation. Season 2: Shadow of Herobrine Herobrine is revealed to have currently escaped Armen's body and went into hiding, slowly regaining power.Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunting 2: Second Life Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted Category:Minecraft The Haunted Wiki: Characters Category:Main Characters (The Haunting)